Stanley
Stanley the Songful SeaHorse is a common Moshling in the Fishies set in Moshi Monsters. Stanley is a seahorse who enjoys whistling annoying songs. Combination Biography Although they are very cute, Songful SeaHorses are also incredibly annoying. That's because they can't stop whistling awful show tunes at ear-splitting volume. Each ear-splitting ditty is usually accompanied by a barrage of bubbles and a silly dance. My research suggests they are trying to attract other SeaHorses, but I've been unable to stand the racket long enough to confirm this. That's why I've invented a special squishy snout plug to muffle their trumpety blasts. All I need now is a volunteer to sneak up and plop it in. Any takers? Mini Bio Although they are very cute, Songful SeaHorses are also incredibly annoying. That's because they can't stop whistling awful show tunes at ear-splitting volume. Each tune is usually accompanied by a barrage of bubbles and a silly dance. Experts believe they're trying to attract other seahorses but no-one can stand the racket long enough to find out. Character Encyclopedia Main Songful SeaHorses like Stanley can be annoyingly noisy, as they like to whistle utterly terrible show tunes all day long! These crooning critters are often found bobbing up and down in Reggae Reef's shallow waters. But despite their obviously fishy nature, the songful SeaHorses can't actually swim very well! Razzmatazz! ' These flamboyant musical Fishies love to put on a show. To add to the whole silly Songful spectacle, every ear-splitting tune they whistle is accompanied by lots of bubbles and ridiculous dancing, Some say this is to attract fellow SeaHorses, but no one has hung around long enough to find out! '''Whistle while you bathe! ' Stanley loves whistling in the safe shallow water of the bath, but never uses bubble bath. After all, what's the point when the SeaHorses can blow their own bubbles? '''Fact File Moshling type: Fishies Species: Songful SeaHorse Hangout: Reggae Reef Fishie friends: Blurp, Fumble, Cali Notes * Songful SeaHorses love listening to kazoo concertos. * Long nose blows the best bubbles in town. * Lips poised for an irritating whistling session! The Official Collectable Figures Guide There's a reason the Songful SeaHorses are called songful: they can't stop whistling seriously annoying show tunes at top volume. Strangely, although they may look a bit like them, they really dislike Kazoos. When they whistle their tunes, they usually do a little dance and blow bubbles in the water, which is very cute! Songful SeaHorses aren't very good at swimming and tend to hang around in the shallow end of the ocean - mostly around Reggae Reef. Although Songful SeaHorses love a good tune, they really dislike serious opera. They are also not fond of bubble bath, as all those frothy bubbles tickle their snouts! Habitat Songful Seahorses are not very good swimmers so they usually bob around the shallow waters of Reggae Reef. Failing that, look in the bath. Traits Personality Flamboyant, tactless, ear-splittingly noisy. Likes Kazoo concertos and sea oats. Dislikes Bubble bath and serious opera. Trivia *Stanley's seed combination was once on the fence when you enter the Seed Cart. This made Stanley the most adopted Moshling before Snookums replaced their spot. Gallery In-Game Animations Stanley animation.gif Stanley animation 2.gif Stanley animation 3.gif Stanley animation 4.gif Stanley3.png Stanley7.png Stanley9.png Other Cuddly Stanley.png|Cuddly Stanley Merchandise Figures Stanley figure normal.jpg Stanley figure glitter purple.jpg Stanley figure glitter orange.png Stanley figure gold.png Stanley figure scream green.png Stanley figure voodoo blue.png Stanley figure ghost white.png Stanley figure pumpkin orange.png Stanley figure marble green.png Stanley figure marble yellow.png Stanley figure frostbite blue.png Stanley figure bauble red.png Stanley figure goshi blue.png Stanley figure goo green.png Stanley figure brilliant blue.png Stanley figure shocking pink.png Stanley figure electric yellow.png Stanley figure pearl blue.png Stanley figure pearl white.png Stanley figure christmas tree green.png Stanley figure pearl pink.png Collector card s1 stanley.png Stanley figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Stanley series 1.png TC Stanley series 2.png TC Stanley series 3.png TC Stanley series 4.png TC Stanley series 5.png Other Stanley Splurt.png 1p1.png SealifeStanley.png Stanley light buddy.png Baby Stanley.png|Baby Stanley Stanley mashem s3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems Bobble Bots starter set Stanley.png|Bobble Bots Set with Stanley Stanley bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Top trump green Stanley.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps StanleyWinter.png Heterosexuality.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Category:Moshlings Category:Fishies Category:Common Moshlings